1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and apparatus of extracting a three-dimensional (3D) facial expression of a user, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus of extracting a 3D facial expression to reproduce a facial expression of a user on an avatar face of the user in a virtual space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, research on a virtual world is rapidly being developed. Wide selections of applications, including a web service for the virtual world, in which a game utilizing an avatar, are appearing. In particular, an avatar representing a user may be a key factor in all the applications associated with the virtual world. Accordingly, when the user is able to easily control the avatar, the user may be further immersed in the virtual world. Also, an interface device may be utilized so that the avatar may express the user's emotions well. Expressions of the avatar may be controlled by selecting from a predetermined menu. The above scheme is significantly inconvenient and may not reproduce various types of expressions. When a facial expression of the user is easily reproduced on a face of the avatar, it may be possible to enhance the sense of reality in the virtual word. In addition, it may also be actively utilized for a shopping service using the virtual word, a virtual community construction, etc.